User talk:Tama63
Archives: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 __TOC__ My Block I understand the reasons but may I ask weren't we accused of 1000 year blocks being hypocrites aren't we? Start of block: 19:59, September 21, 2011 Expiry of block: 18:59, September 21, 3000 --'Tama63' 19:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::The intention is to have an infinite block, but we don't make a habit of doing that, so we didn't know how. You're right, 4,000 years is ironic, but also appropriate. NickyLinneaTalk 19:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :: (edit conflict) I also thank you for letting me edit my talk (for once).If this Wiki could stop being a Dictatorship( you know the admin I am talking about).I will not attack dent for his actions.I hope me and him can stay friends on game --'Tama63' 19:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Tama - Just to set the record straight - you said that you would not attack Dent for his actions. If that was referring to the Zero Tolerance Rule that was posted under his User Blog, please be advised that the blog content was truly the collaborative, concensus opinion of all four admins listed, and was not the action of any specific individual. 19:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Personally Tama, you already attacked me, multiple times today. --''Dent--Talk'' 19:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Consensus I don't know if you're aware of this, but we know about the message the player wiki got from Wikia. The one about the amount of complaints about your administration being so overwhelming that they no longer accept complaints from you. It's just ironic that you're claiming that we're the dictatorship around here. To confirm Gerard's statement, this is indeed a joint statement and based on consensus between the mentioned admins (who are the currently active admins). Some of us have understandably chosen to stay out of the previous conflicts, but we are all completely aware of the drama that you, among others, have previously caused. Talk 20:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not reading any admin talks, in fact one of your admins came to us and told us about the message. You can just stop pulling the "bigger community" card, as the real problem is the biggest drama instigators are part of the administration. Internal player wiki drama is also completely irrelevant to this issue. WTF? Alright, WHY DID YOU BAN ME! YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF ME ABUSING MULTIPLE ACCOUNTS! I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN ON ANY OTHER WIKI! THIS IS AN EXTREME OUTRAGE!!!!!!!! Marvin the Martian46235 12:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) listen i am quiting pirates online id care id im ban listen if im goin to leave may i keep my death page also its not smap also im quiting so may i just have oCompanyman 16:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC)ne more edit on death of jasonblademorgan bc i want ppl to know im leave Unban Please Unban User:"Lord Lawrence Dagger" I Would Like To Delete User:"Chris The Cat Lover"& thats what ive been trying 2 do. ~ Lord Law